Snapes Ende
by magie1
Summary: Das Ende des 7. Bandes. Der siebte Horkrux wird gefunden, ein tot geglaubter taucht unerwartet wieder auf und ein Freund entpuppt sich als Verräter...
1. Das Ende

Kurzgeschichte als Beitrag zur Challenge „Mein Wunschende für Snape" auf http://www.severussnape.de.vu/, ohne Altersbegrenzung 

**Inhalt:** Das Ende des 7. Bandes. Der siebte Horkrux wird gefunden, ein tot geglaubter taucht unerwartet wieder auf und ein Freund entpuppt sich als Verräter...

**Achtung Spoiler**: Das Kapitel 1 beginnt mit einer Vorschau auf das Ende des 7. Bandes. Wer das Buch noch lesen will, bevor ihm hier alles verraten wird, sollte jetzt schleunigst das Weite suchen und auf den 7. Band warten. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Orte gehören nicht sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur und werde sie mit möglichst wenigen Kratzern zurückgeben. Leider verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld.

**Das Ende**

_Mein Wunschende für Severus Snape? Das liegt doch wohl auf der Hand: nach dem Ende des 7. Bandes war mir klar, dass es so kommen musste._

_Harry und seine Schulfreunde haben das halbe Schuljahr damit verbracht, Lord Voldemorts verstreute Horkruxe einzusammeln. Ansonsten war das Schuljahr ziemlich langweilig, außer für Hermine, die plötzlich festgestellt hat, dass Viktor Krums kleiner Bruder Boris, der als Austauschschüler das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbracht hat, auch ziemlich niedlich ist ..._

_Nymphadora Tonks hat den Job als Lehrerin für „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" bekommen, um die Jungs besser im Auge zu behalten. Neville, den alle völlig unterschätzt haben, bekommt plötzlich gute Noten in Zaubertränke und spannt Harry seine Freundin Ginny aus._

_Minerva McGonagall hat die Nachfolge Dumbledores angetreten und auch Hagrid hat sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass unsere Helden seinen Unterricht in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" nicht mehr besuchen._

_Um so verblüffender schließlich das Ende, kurz bevor das 7. Schuljahr zu Ende ist. Wir erinnern wir uns:_

Es war ein sonniger Frühlingstag Ende Mai, kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen. Harry und Ron hatten wie jeden Dienstag einen vollen Stundenplan gehabt und sanken nach dem Mittagessen total erschöpft in die weichen Sessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo ist denn Hermine schon wieder hin?", wunderte sich Harry. „Ob die wohl schon in die Bibliothek ist, um für 'Geschichte der Zauberei' etwas nachzulesen?"

„Ach, Unsinn", meinte Ron und seine Stimme klang mal wieder ein wenig beleidigt. „Vermutlich trifft sie sich wieder mit diesem bulgarischen Bauern..."

„Boris", verbesserte ihn Harry, „und er ist Viktors kleiner Bruder. Du warst einmal ein großer Fan von ihm!"

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass er ...", brummte Ron, „ach vergiss es. Hätten wir uns nicht das ganze Schuljahr mit der Suche nach diesen Horkruxen verbracht, wärst du noch mit Ginny zusammen und Hermine würde nicht mit diesem bulgarischen ... Vollidiot rumhängen."

„Du weißt genau, dass er kein Vollidiot ist", meinte Harry lahm. Dass ihn sein Freund wieder an Ginny erinnert hatte, tat ihm weh. Wie konnte er seine Freundin an Neville verlieren?! Na ja, hätte er nicht Tag und Nacht an diese Horkruxe gedacht, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen. Aber dann hätten sie den Dunklen Lord auch nicht besiegt.

„Undank ist der Welt Lohn", seufzte er, „also lass uns mit den Hausaufgaben beginnen, damit wir später noch ein wenig Quidditsch trainieren können."

„Och menno", antwortete Ron und starrte auf seinen vollen Terminkalender, „ich hab noch keinen Bock auf dieses Zeug. Binns will, dass wir zwei Armlängen Pergament über die Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter schreiben. Lass uns erst zu Hagrid gehen, bevor wir uns in die Bibliothek verziehn!"

„Gute Idee!", antwortete Harry, dem jede Abwechslung willkommen war. Schnell sprangen die beiden Freunde auf und rasten um die Wette zur Tür, die Treppe hinunter, durch die Halle und zum Schloss hinaus in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte.

„Hagrid!", riefen sie dem Halbriesen schon von weitem zu, „bist du zuhause?"

„Aber sicher", schrie Hagrid, der hinter der Hütte damit beschäftigt war, seine Kröter zu füttern.

„Ah, du fütterst wieder diese _Tierchen_", antwortete Harry und betrachtete mit Abscheu die glibberigen Riesenwürmer, die Hagrid mit einem undefinierbaren, hellblauen Schleim fütterte. „Iiih, was fütterst du denen denn?"

„Mein neustes Rezept", erklärte Hagrid, doch Ron winkte ab - er war es Leid, Hagrid über seine Kuriositäten reden zu hören, da er in der letzten Zeit immer wieder etwas Neues ausprobierte, um seine Kröter zu füttern.

„Wollt ihr vielleicht schon mal rein gehen?", schlug der Halbriese Ron und Harry vor, „ich hab diese leckeren Kekse für euch gebacken ..."

„Ist gut", antworteten beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich grinsend an. Hagrids Kekse waren zwar eine vollkommene Katastrophe - immer hart wie Stein - aber das gab ihnen nun einen guten Grund, dem Gestank der Kröter zu entfliehen.

Sie stürmten in Hagrids Hütte und fanden tatsächlich die Kekse, die mitten auf dem für Hagrids Hütte typischen hohen Esstisch auf sie warteten.

„Lecker", stellte Ron irritiert fest. "Erinnerst du dich an die steinharten Kekse, die Hagrid sonst immer für uns gebacken hat? Inzwischen hat er es wohl richtig raus! Wundert mich, denn eigentlich mochte er seine harten Kekse. Ob er sie wohl extra für uns anders macht?" Er stand auf und wollte die Flasche mit dem Kürbissaft auf dem Regal holen, um sich ein Glas einzugießen.

„Pass auf!" Harry warnte ihn noch, doch in seiner Ungeschicklichkeit warf sein Freund die Flasche herunter, die auf eine kofferartige Truhe fiel und mit einem lauten Knall in tausend Scherben zerbarst.

„Oh verdammt!", rief Ron laut. Ein Schwall Kürbissaft ergoss sich auf seine Hose und seine Schuhe, und er zückte sogleich seinen Zauberstab, um das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen.

Harry kam zu ihm herüber und begann, die Glasscherben auf der Truhe mit dem Zauberstab einzusammeln.

„So ein Mist aber auch", Ron regte sich noch immer über seine Tollpatschigkeit auf, so dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass sein Freund plötzlich ganz still die Truhe anstarrte.

„Ron ...", begann dieser zögernd.

„Ich weiß", plapperte Ron weiter, „ich mach immer alles falsch. Und heute ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Aber nach ner Doppelstunde 'Geschichte der Zauberei' und dann noch 'Zaubertränke' bin ich immer völlig..."

„Ron, bitte hör mir mal zu", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund. Seine Stimme klang nun ziemlich aufgeregt. Ron verstummte und sah Harry fragend an.

„Mir kommt diese Kiste seltsam bekannt vor."

„Ähm, Harry, das ist Hagrids Truhe", meinte er achselzuckend. „Sie steht seit Jahren an dieser Stelle."

„Seit etwa drei Jahren", meinte Harry und nickte. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass niemand sich damit beschäftigt hat, wo der Zauberkoffer gelandet ist, aus dem wir Mad-Eye Moody befreit haben?"

„Na und?" Ron war nicht klar, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Der Zauberkoffer wäre doch eine logische Erklärung für ... na, für all das", erklärte Harry begeistert. „Wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt, dann beantwortet das uns eine ganze Menge von Fragen, zu denen ich keine Antwort finden kann, obwohl ich sie mir seit Wochen immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lasse."

„Also Harry, ich versteh nur noch Bahnhof", antwortete Ron.

„Keine Panik, Ron, ich werd dir alles in Ruhe erklären", versicherte Harry ihm, „doch zuerst müssen wir den Koffer öffnen und nachsehen ..."

„Das werdet ihr ganz schön bleiben lassen, meine _Freunde_", ertönte in diesem Moment die tiefe Stimme Hagrids hinter ihnen. „Lasst die Zauberstäbe fallen, dreht euch langsam zu mir herum und kommt mit erhobenen Händen zu mir herüber." Hagrid hielt einen schwarzen Zauberstab mit Griff in seinen Fingern, den man wegen seiner großen Hände kaum sehen konnte; es wirkte skurril, denn normalerweise benutzte er einen alten Schirm, in den ein Zauberstab eingearbeitet war.

„Aber Hagrid, was soll denn der Unsinn?!" Ron starrte seinen großen Freund fassungslos an, doch Harrys Verstand verriet ihm ganz langsam, was hier vor sich ging, allerdings wollte er es einfach nicht glauben: Hagrid war der Verräter, der Spion der Todesser, den der Dunkle Lord in ihre Reihen eingeschleust hatte und dem sie blind vertraut hatten - fast sieben Jahre lang.

„Ich hab meine Rolle jetzt lang genug gespielt", fuhr Hagrid die beiden scharf an so dass die Freunde zusammenzuckten. „Und langsam geht ihr mir mit euren Detektivspielchen ganz schön auf den Geist, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ihr mir mit euren nervigen Aktionen doch ganz gute Dienste geleistet habt. Meine ganze _Hütte_ habt ihr zu einem bescheuerten... Kriminallabor gemacht. Überall diese Schatzkarten, Horkruxe und Plunder."

Harry und Ron näherten sich dem Halbriesen mit erhobenen Händen. Der befahl ihnen mit einem Handzeichen, ihm zur Hintertüre hinaus zu folgen. Wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald.

Harry sank das Herz tief in die Hose, er spürte, dass Hagrid es ernst meinte. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg.

„Was hast du jetzt mit uns vor, Hagrid", fragte er den Halbriesen.

„Das wirst du schon sehen", antwortete er nur kurz und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln. „Bei Merlin, was musstet ihr Idioten euch auch in Sachen einmischen, die euch nichts angehen!"

„Du weißt es genau, Hagrid", widersprach ihm Harry, „Lord Voldemort war hinter _mir_ her. Er wollte mich töten. In jedem bescheuerten Schuljahr hat er es versucht."

„Der dunkle Lord?" Hagrid begann zu lachen. „Er ist ein Schatten seines früheren Daseins - was will er ausrichten mit dem bisschen Leben, das von ihm noch übrig ist?! Sechs seiner Horkruxe sind unwiderruflich hin, und der siebte nicht mehr auffindbar."

„Aber warum das alles, Hagrid?!", rief Harry verzweifelt. „Was macht das denn für einen Sinn?"

„Ich wäre gerne weiter nach Hogwarts auf die Schule gegangen", erklärte Hagrid und seine Stimme klang nun sehr traurig. „Ich war talentiert, wusstet ihr das nicht? Aber sie wollten keine Riesen mehr an der Schule. Versteht ihr das - sie haben alle möglichen Schlammblüter hier aufgenommen, aber mich, einen ehrgeizigen, talentierten Zauberer wollten sie nicht hier haben, nur weil ich ein halber Riese war."

„Aber Voldemort war es doch, der schuld daran war, dass du damals von der Schule gewiesen wurdest", sagte Harry und sah ihn fragend an.

Einen Moment lang war es still, dann fuhr Hagrid fort: „Die Todesser haben mir eine Chance gegeben. Karkaroff hat mich unterrichtet und schließlich wurde ich ausgewählt, für sie zu spionieren."

Inzwischen hatten sie eine Lichtung erreicht, wo der Wildhüter eine kleine Schutzhütte stehen hatte. Hagrid öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber und schob Ron als erstes in den kleinen Raum, dicht gefolgt von Harry.

Das Innere der kleinen Holzhütte war um einiges größer, als man von außen vermutet hätte - Hagrid hatte einen Vergrößerungszauber eingerichtet, der aus dem beengten Platz ein geräumiges Zimmer gemacht hatte. Um einen offenen Kamin, in dem ein behagliches Feuerchen prasselte, standen einige bequeme Ledersessel. Auf einem von ihnen, nahe beim Feuer saßen Hermine und ihr Freund, die erschrocken aufsprangen, als Ron und Harry mit Hagrid den Raum betraten. Ihre Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander, als man es von ihr gewöhnt war, und ihr süßliches Parfüm hing in der Luft.

„Nanu, ... was ist denn hier ... _los_? Herm...", stammelte Ron verwirrt und brach erst ab, als Harry ihn von hinten den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

Auch Harry war verblüfft. Der Junge, mit dem Hermine hier zusammen war, war kein anderer als ... Draco Malfoy!

Harry hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, wieso Malfoy hier plötzlich auftauchte, denn der war mit einem Schritt an der Tür und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hagrid und seine beiden Gefangenen.

„Ah, Malfoy", Hagrid funkelte in spöttisch an. „Du scheinst immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn mal wieder jemand ins Gras beißen muss. Als ob es nicht reichen würde, dass du als Helfer von Dumbledores Mörder gesucht wirst."

„Damit kommst du nicht noch einmal durch, Hagrid", spuckte ihm Malfoy die Antwort förmlich ins Gesicht.

„Das werden wir sehen", meinte Hagrid. „Lass deinen Zauberstab fallen, oder muss ich erst einen _Cruciatus_...?"

Draco sah Hagrid geringschätzend an. „Als ob du das könntest ...", aber weiter kam er nicht, denn Hagrid hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

Draco sah von Hagrid zu Ron und Harry und wieder zurück. So ein Mist aber auch - er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und hob langsam seine Hände und auch Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, rückte ihren Umhang zurecht und hob die Hände.

„Dreht euch um!", befahl Hagrid. Jetzt ist es aus, dachte Harry verzweifelt. Die vier Gefangenen gehorchten wortlos, nur Rons Schluchzen war zu hören.

„Good-bye, _Freunde_", höhnte Hagrid, „nehmt es nicht persönlich."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der am nächsten bei ihm stand. „_Avada Ke_..."

„Stupor!", schrie plötzlich hinter ihm eine tiefe Stimme und der Schockzauber warf Hagrid zu Boden. Harry, Draco Malfoy und Hermine fuhren herum und sahen - Severus Snape, der mit rauchendem Zauberstab in der Türe stand.

„Wow, Professor Snape, Sie glauben gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, Sie zu sehen!", begrüßte Hermine den ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das selbe von Ihnen sagen, Miss Granger", antwortete Snape trocken. „Ich wüsste gerne, was vier Schüler von Hogwarts hier im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen haben."

„Drei Schüler", korrigierte ihn Ron, „Malfoy ist... nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Mr Weasley, ich hätte es mir denken können", raunzte Snape ihn an, „dass Sie als letztes herausfinden, wer sich hinter der Maske von Boris Krum verborgen hat, um als 'Austauschschüler' mit euch in Kontakt zu bleiben."

„Boris ist Malfoy?" Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Und wir waren nett zu ihm, obwohl er ein Slytherin ist und sich an Hermine rangemacht hat."

Professor Snape ignorierte Ron und wandte sich nun dem am Boden liegenden Hagrid zu. "Ich habe mich schon über den außergewöhnlich hohen Verbrauch an Florfliegen und Blutegel in diesem Schuljahr gewundert", bemerkte er. "Aber dass du dich hier herumtreibst, Lucius, ist selbst mir entgangen."

"Lucius?". Jetzt war selbst Hermine verblüfft.

"Das überrascht selbst Sie, Miss Supergescheit", erklärte Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab. "_Undo Metamorpho!_" Nach einer blauen Stichflamme und einer gelben Rauchwolke saß plötzlich Lucius Malfoy auf dem Boden der Jagdhütte und sah ziemlich verstimmt aus.

"Vater, wir dachten, du wärst in Askaban!", rief Draco aus.

"Aber was ist dann mit Hagrid?", schluckte Hermine, aber keiner achtete darauf.

„Dumbledore", murmelte Harry tonlos. „Wir müssen Professor Dumbledore befreien."

„Sie haben Recht wie immer, Potter", antwortete Snape blasiert. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius Malfoy und sagte: „_Petrificus Totalus!_" Mit dem Ganzkörperklammerzauber setzte er ihn zuverlässig außer Gefecht. Die Auroren würden ihn später übernehmen und wieder nach Askaban bringen.

Draco blieb als letzter zögernd zurück. Es war fast unerträglich schwer für ihn, seinen hilflosen Vater, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah, zurückzulassen.

"Sorry, Vater", sagte Draco schließlich, wandte sich um und folgte den anderen.

Sie eilten zurück zu Hagrids Hütte, öffneten die Zaubertruhe und befreiten einen abgemagerten Albus Dumbledore aus seinem Gefängnis.

„Das wurde auch höchste Zeit", meinte er schwach, „noch einen Tag länger und ich wäre vielleicht verrückt geworden. Harry, ich wusste, dass du eines Tages die Wahrheit herausfinden würdest."

„Die Wahrheit?" Ron verstand wie üblich mal wieder nichts. „Ich dachte, Sie wären tot?!"

„Sie haben mich ausgetauscht", erklärte der alte Mann matt. „Unter Anwendung von Vielsafttrank konnte Peter Pettigrew vollkommen unbehelligt meinen Platz an der Schule übernehmen, während Hagrid mich aus dem Verkehr gezogen hat."

„Dann sind sie ja gar nicht Dumbledores Mörder, Professor Snape!", rief Ron aus, der nun endlich auch langsam kapierte, was passiert war.

„Natürlich nicht, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Snape verstimmt. „Hätten Sie mir das wirklich zugetraut?"

„Ich ... nein natürlich nicht, Sir", stammelte Ron und wurde ganz rosa im Gesicht vor Verlegenheit.

„Ich danke Ihnen sehr, Severus", erklärte Dumbledore feierlich und nahm Snape in den Arm, dem das sichtbar unangenehm war. „Aber nun lasst uns diesen grässlichen Ort verlassen. Ich bin jetzt lange genug hier gewesen."

Hermine nahm Draco an der Hand, Severus Snape stützte Professor Dumbledore und Ron und Harry folgten ihnen in sicherem Abstand.

Wenig später saßen sie bei Tee, Schokofröschen und sauren Bonbons in Albus Dumbledores Büro, nachdem Madam Pomfrey den Zustand von Dumbledore als ‚akzeptabel' bezeichnet hatte und ihm einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht hatte. Harry berichtete dem Professor, wie er alles herausgefunden hatte, und selbst Ron war verblüfft über die Schlussfolgerungen, die Harry am Ende dazu geführt hatten, das Rätsel zu lösen.

„Aber eines habt ihr noch nicht herausgefunden", sagte Albus Dumbledore als Harry mit seinem Bericht fertig war. „Der siebte Horkrux ist bis heute noch nicht aufgetaucht. Voldemort ist zwar verschwunden, aber nur wenn wir den letzten Horkrux zerstört haben, können wir ganz sicher sein."

„Wir haben überall gesucht", erklärte Harry. „Hermine hat die Bibliothek immer wieder von unten nach oben durchgearbeitet, Ron hat in allen Geheimgängen nachgesehen und ich hab immer wieder überlegt, wo Lord Voldemort ihn versteckt haben könnte. Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass es sein wichtigster Horkrux ist - derjenige, den er nach dem Mord an meinen Eltern gebildet hat. Er muss sich absolut sicher gewesen sein, dass niemand das Versteck finden würde."

„Aber er könnte durch die Explosion zerstört worden sein", wandte Ron ein.

„Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Alle anderen Verstecke waren so sicher gewählt, dass so ein blöder Zufall ihnen nichts hätte anhaben können."

„Harry ...", begann Hermine.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden es niemals herausfinden", seufzte dieser.

„Harry!", wiederholte Hermine, dieses Mal schon etwas deutlicher. „Oh mein Gott, dass ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen bin ..."

„Was willst du uns sagen, Hermine?", wollte Ron wissen, der wieder einmal völlig ratlos war.

„Der siebte Horkrux - wir hatten ihn die ganze Zeit vor Augen", erklärte sie.

„Aber wir haben doch alles ...", begann Harry.

„Und wo meinen Sie, Miss Granger, könnte der siebte Horkrux ihrer Meinung nach sein?", drängte nun auch Snape mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Das sicherste Versteck nach dem Mord an seinen Eltern", erklärte Hermine triumphierend, „war Harry selbst. Kein Mensch würde einem kleinen Baby etwas antun. Und die Zaubererwelt verehrte ihn wie einen Helden. Der Junge-der-lebt wurde zu einer lebenden Legende"

„Hermine, du schweifst vom Thema ab", unterbrach Harry sie. „Wenn du weißt, wo er ist, dann sag es uns endlich!"

„Aber das ist doch sonnenklar!", rief Hermine begeistert aus. „Du hast ihn mitten im Gesicht - direkt vor unserer Nase!" Sie machte eine fast dramatische Pause.

„Es ist deine Narbe!"

E N D E


	2. Das Abschlussfest

**Das Abschlussfest**

_Nachdem Madam Pomfrey den siebten Horkrux aus Harrys Narbe sorgfältig mit Hilfe von Chirumagie entfernt hatte, war Lord Voldemorts Macht endgültig zerstört und alle waren glücklich und zufrieden. So endete der siebte Band dann auch - mit dem Sieg über das Böse, der Auflösung aller Geheimnisse, dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres und damit der Schulzeit unserer Helden in Hogwarts._

_Ein Wunschende also? Noch nicht ganz. Schließlich soll die Geschichte auch wirklich bis zu ihrem Ende erzählt werden, auch wenn die Autorin uns das Ende verschweigen wollte - aus welchen Gründen auch immer:_

Die Hauselfen hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen - der Abschlussball von Harrys Jahrgang sollte gleichzeitig eine würdige Feier von Professor Dumbledores Rückkehr und dem endgültigen Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen sein.

Hermine sah einfach hinreißend aus. Dieses Mal trug sie - Draco zuliebe - einen Festumhang in Slytheringrün und Silber. Harry und Ron hatten sich zwar gewundert, als sie ihnen erzählt hatte, dass sie bei Draco am Tisch der Slytherins sitzen wollte, doch sie hatten es schließlich akzeptiert.

"Hab ich es nicht schlau eingefädelt, dass Draco sein Schuljahr in Hogwarts beenden konnte?", fragte sie Harry triumphierend, der nur stumm lächelte. Dass Malfoy plötzlich einer von den Guten sein sollte, wollte ihm noch nicht so richtig in den Kopf.

Ron hatte auch dieses Mal keinen Plan, welches Mädchen er zum Ball einladen sollte, und Hermine hatte schließlich Padma Patil überredet, mit Ron zum Abschlussball zu gehen, so dass Ron nun bei den Ravenclaws am Tisch saß.

Harry saß nun ohne seine Freunde am Gryffindor-Tisch und bereute beinahe, überhaupt zum Fest erschienen zu sein. Natürlich hätte er wieder Parvati Patil fragen können, aber er machte sich nichts vor: das wäre wieder mal in einer totalen Katastrophe geendet.

Neben ihm saß Neville, der fröhlich auf Ginny einredete. Seamus und Dean plauderten munter über ihre Pläne, die sie nach dem Abschluss hatten.

Am Lehrertisch war wieder eine Lücke. Hagrids Nachfolger als Wildhüter und Lehrer für „magische Geschöpfe" wurde erst zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres erwartet. Hagrid selber war nicht mehr aufgetaucht, sie alle vermuteten, dass die Todesser ihn umgebracht haben, aber aus Lucius Malfoy war darüber nichts heraus zu bekommen.

Dafür war Rons Vater gekommen. Arthur Weasley hatte nach Voldemorts Ende die Nachfolge von Rufus Scrimgeour angetreten und war Zaubereiminister geworden. Nun saß er zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape am Lehrertisch, an dem Platz wo früher Minerva McGonagall gesessen hatte.

Zu Beginn des Festessens erhob sich Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz und begann:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Abschlussklasse, guten Abend Herr Minister. Ich möchte euch nicht lange auf die Folter spannen, denn ich weiß, dass unsere Hauselfen mal wieder unvorstellbares geleistet haben. Daher übergebe gleich das Wort an unseren Zaubereiminister, der euch ein paar wichtige Dinge anzukündigen hat, bevor endlich das Essen aufgetragen wird."

Nun erhob sich Arthur Weasley, bedankte sich umständlich bei Dumbledore, begrüßte die Anwesenden und verkündete schließlich: „Für uns ist es nun an der Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Und damit meine ich jetzt nicht nur die Abschlussklasse, die sich freut, ihre Schulzeit endlich hinter sich zu haben. Albus Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, seinen Rücktritt als Schulleiter von Hogwarts anzunehmen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schülermenge. Hogwarts ohne Professor Dumbledore? Das war unvorstellbar! Wer konnte denn nun die Nachfolge übernehmen? Professor McGonagall war noch immer in St. Mungos in Behandlung, Professor Flitwick war eine Katastrophe als Lehrer - wie konnte er da das Kollegium führen.

Mr. Weasley hielt eine nicht enden wollende Laudatio auf den Schulleiter, bis er endlich die Frage beantwortete, die alle umtrieb: „Ich freue mich nun, euch allen Professor Dumbledores Nachfolger vorzustellen. Ein Mann, der sich nicht nur in der Vergangenheit mit höchstem Einsatz für seine Schülerinnen und Schüler eingesetzt hat, sondern auch in den schweren Zeiten des Aufruhrs loyal zu uns gehalten hat: Professor Severus Snape."

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", flüsterte Ron seiner Begleiterin ins Ohr, doch sie zischte nur ein „Pssst!" zurück und wandte sich wieder der Rede des Zaubereiministers zu, der nun Professor Snape die Hand schüttelte und ihm seine Ernennungsurkunde überreichte.

Und dann war es an Snape, das Wort zu ergreifen und die Abschlussklasse mit lobenden Worten zu überhäufen, nicht ohne jedoch Gryffindor grundlos Punkte abzuziehen.

Dann begann das Festessen; die Elfen hatten tatsächlich ganze Arbeit geleistet die Tische füllten sich mit so vielen Speisen und Getränke, dass sich die Tische nur so bogen.

Harry häufte sich den Teller voll und konzentrierte sich erst einmal auf das Essen. Zu dumm, dass Ron nicht bei ihm saß, so hätten sie viel mehr Spaß an der Feier gehabt. So saß er neben einem leeren Stuhl und Neville, der seine Konzentration voll auf Ginny richtete, was Harry nur noch mehr Unbehagen verursachte.

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. „Ich vermute, der Platz ist frei. Ron sitzt ja bei Padma."

Harry sah sich um. Es war Cho Chang! Das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule fragte ihn, ob sie neben ihm sitzen durfte!

Harry murmelte ein verlorenes „klar, Ron sitzt ja ... bei Padma" und wollte sich schon wieder seinem Teller widmen.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Cho und setzte sich zu ihm, ganz dicht zu ihm. „Ich hab gedacht, du hättest jemanden eingeladen zum Ball, aber als du alleine hier aufgetaucht bist, hab ich überlegt, ob du vielleicht Lust haben würdest ... ich meine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... ich meine wegen ‚damals'?"

„Aber nein ... natürlich nicht, Cho", antwortete Harry völlig überrascht. „Aber ich dachte, du und Michael, ich meine ..."

„Ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht", berichtete Cho fröhlich. „Er ist so schrecklich ... unbedeutend."

„Oh, das tut mir leid ...", hörte sich Harry sagen, obwohl der eigentlich genau das Gegenteil sagen wollte. „Ähm, dann könnten wir ... möchtest du vielleicht ... ähm ..."

„Etwas zu essen und ein Glas Kürbissaft? Liebend gern!", half ihm Cho grinsend weiter. „Und wenn du möchtest, könnten wir nachher ein bisschen tanzen, oder quatschen."

„Wow ... ich meine ... okay", sagte Harry cool und reichte ihr eine Schüssel mit magischen Häppchen. „In dieser Reihenfolge?"

„In Ordnung", lächelte Cho ihn an und legte sich zwei rosa leuchtende Spießchen auf ihren Teller. „In dieser Reihenfolge."

Um es kurz zu machen: Für Ron und Padma entwickelte sich der ganze Abend wieder mal zu einem totalen Fiasko. Ron hatte keinen Bock zu tanzen und Padma fand es zu langweilig, ihn nur anzustarren. Harry und Cho jedoch amüsierten sich dafür umso mehr und verbrachten nicht nur den Rest des Abends miteinander... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Professor Dumbledore genoss seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand. Er kaufte ein kleines Häuschen in der Normandie und widmete sich den Rest seines langen Lebens mit der Züchtung von magischen Orchideen.

Professor Snape blieb in Hogwarts, selbst als er Jahre später den magischen Nobelpreis für Angewandte Magische Chemie erhielt, wollte er auf den Posten nicht verzichten und leitet Hogwarts noch heute.


End file.
